the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loud Gone Modern
''Loud Gone Modern ''is the eighteenth episode of Season 5. Synopsis The Louds enter to a future house where all's mechanized. Plot After almost seven months without adventures, the family decides to do something to get some ratings. There's an ad on the local newspaper about a future house that's open where Fox state office used to be. The family goes there to aboard the trending train. When they arrive, we can see a shot of the house. It's somewhat big, with a white paint job with blue windows and door. Strangely the grass is also blue, let's suppose it was painted to match with the other things. The family enters to the house, each one is impressed by something different, for example, Lincoln with the huge catalog of videogames (sponsored by SEGA); Lisa with the robots and a supply of the very rare element 135, which is only available in a country in Oceania near Australia; Lori with the quantity of devices with infinite battery; Leni strangely with some weapons for world domination in a press of a button; Lola with the amount of clothing made at the minute, and some other things, including DVDs of ALF and Family Guy, completely uncensored. A robot presents himself as Lance. His AI is too developed that he could be a human if he wasn't metallic. Lance gives the family a tour of the house. When he finishes, he asks them if they would like remain to live there. All answer yes. Lynn Sr. immediately buys the house. Rita asks him how, if they don't have money thanks to the repairing. Lynn Sr. mentions he sold the house in Franklin Avenue to a family near there. She asks when, he answer since 2017. Understandbly Rita gets upset. But she relaxes when Lance gives her a massage and says that she will get faster to her job. Lisa approaches Lance to present him a robot prototype in which she has worked on. She asks Lance if he can do some improvements. Lance does it. When Lisa leaves, a person appears from the shadows. It's the japanese kid from three seasons ago, who offered Lincoln a programming course, whose father works in SEGA. He says to Lance to make the robot evil, to get a revenge from the fact Lincoln was "rude" (he didn't bow). Lance doesn't want to hurt people, but the japanese kid opens a lid on his back and switches a lever from good to evil, while he says to himself he must put more oil to prevent it switches itself. Lance makes the possible to make the robot evil. Lisa comes to see her prototype, but when she turns it on, the robot says it's on Earth to destroy us and take away donuts from us. Lisa gets scared when the robot starts charging a laser to her. She manages to detour it with a frying pan, making the robot shoot itself. At the sound of the explosion, the japanese kid enters and sees that Lisa has destroyed the robot. He gets angry and orders Lance to attack Lisa. Lance seemingly it's going to do it. At a charging weapon sound, the rest of the family comes to watch. At seeing the others' stares, Lance puts down the weapon. The japanese kid tries to get up with a plan to get his revenge on Lincoln. Leni was walking down there, testing a weapon. The japanese kid throws himself to her and takes her a hostage, previously knowing she wouldn't hurt him much. As we know that's not true, but she gives him a punching threat instead with a loud and deep voice, keeping it monotonous. The japanese kid activates a switch behind a portrait, which lowers a door on the room. The rest of the family comes to watch what's happening at the sound of metal. The japanese kid has taken Leni a hostage, and threats to kill her if Lance doesn't revenge of Lincoln for him (c'mon kid, decide it now). Leni only gives a sarcastic comment, because she thinks he doesn't have the will to kill her. He takes a loaded weapon and fires a bullet, which lands on Leni's left arm, that shows he's not joking. Lance makes Lincoln a sign to follow him. He shows the japanese kid's weakness, his erotic magazines and movies being destroyed. Now he tells Lincoln to fake Lance is threating him. Lincoln does it. The japanese kid distracts for a moment, moment Leni uses to give him a kick and flee. Lance walks to the scene grabbing Lincoln, who has something on his hands, it's an erotic movie. The japanese kid scares. Lance tells him to return the Louds their money, their house, their freedom and their donuts, or else something bad will happen. Lincoln gets the disc out of the box. He scratches it with a screwdriver. The japanese kid admits the defeat. Lance makes the metal door to explode. One of the bits hits Leni on the head. This makes her blood flow to reverse, leaving her as she was before, but keeping the intelligence she had won. The parents come to check her. She says she's fine, that they don't have to worry about her. Analyzing her arm, Lisa mentions the bullet chopped great part of the muscle and nervous connections aka: it can't be reconstructed. Feeling somewhat sad, Lance gives Leni one of his backup arms. At that moment the house sounds an alarm. The door had important connections, without those, the robots don't work, and a self-destruct sequence starts. The family, the japanese kid and Lance flee the place. There's an explosion. Luckily it was contained in a jar, so nobody got hurt. The police arrives by peace disturb. They arrest the japanese kid and they going to torture him making him draw western-style and watching dubbed animes. The family is ready to return home. Lisa, Lincoln and Leni ask Lance what is going to become of his life now he's not under the control of the japanese kid. Lance says the society isn't ready for the advanced AI at this moment. He mentions he's not going to self-destruct, he'll only find a human disguise and he will have a normal life, but they can keep in touch. The episode ends with the family saying goodbye to Lance, while this walks to the horizon in a sunset. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 5 Category:Episodes